


[podfic] feel your ghost in the night

by reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Darkfic, Dream Sex, Dreams, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Pod_O_Ween 2018, Podfic, because that's how you get a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “Never,” Stiles vows. “I promise, Derek, I will never leave you behind. I am with you to death and beyond.”





	[podfic] feel your ghost in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [feel your ghost in the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822009) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** ghosts, Ghost Sex, Angst, Grief/Mourning, Character Death, because that's how you get a ghost, darkfic, Dreams, Dream Sex, Non-Linear Narrative, Pod_O_Ween 2018

 **Length:**  00:08:28

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_feel%20your%20ghost%20in%20the%20night_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
